duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Romanov Kaiser NEX, The Super Enlightened
Romanov Kaiser NEX, The Super Enlightened is the Ultimate Evolution who exceeded Ultimate Evolutions and is among one of the strongest creature in the background story, capable of defeating the highly powerful Original Gods. Story After the Creation Gods ADAM & EVE were defeated, the civilization alliance thought they won. However, suddenly a castle called the "Original Heart" rose from the earth and along them were the deities who created the creature planet, the Original Gods Proton, Neutron, Electron, Lepton, Quark, and the core Atom. Together, these gods attempted to trigger an explosion from the Original Heart and devolve all life to their primal state. The Origin Gods were so powerful, that they destroyed most of the resistance in an instant, so no one dared confront them. However, a miracle appeared; two Lunatic Emperors, of the NEX and of the Romanovs teamed up and fused with each other, creating the Ultimate Evolution who surpassed Ultimate Evolution; Romanov Kaiser NEX, the Enlightened. Romanov Kaiser NEX was the size of a planet and is capable of the powers of the sun used by the NEX, as well as the magic used by Romanov. It also transcended the transcended borders of Evolution, and thus it was more powerful than any God and had nothing to fear at. It then proceeds to confront the Original Gods. Once it enters the Original Heart, it confronted the Original Gods and the Original Gods put up a tough fight with both barely defeating each other. However, it was Romanov Kaiser NEX who dealt the final blow, defeating the Original Gods once and for all. However, at the same time the countdown of Original Heart was continuing and Romanov Kaiser NEX used his remaining magic to stop the Original Heart from devolving all life. He succeeded and a rift to Pandora Space took its place instead. However, the alliance of the two souls are temporary and the soul of the Romanov Kaiser NEX was split into 2; the Romanov and NEX and would develop a grudge with each other; This would form the psychic creatures Romanov Zeta Wizard, the Demon Awakened and Final Storm Double Cross NEX, The Miracle Awakened. Card Explanation Ugh.....They gone overboard...... This is one of the examples why the producers should never produce everything they cam possibly think of. One of the examples, is putting an ultimate evolution on top of an ultimate evolution creature. First, the effects had no problem themselves, although they are a bit outdated right now. When the card is put into the battle zone, it instantly destroys 2 opposing creatures regardless of their kind or power, and put 2 of the opponent's cards in his mana zone into his graveyard. Seems great, but the effects are forced, so beware of Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon or Red ABYTHEN Kaiser. However, it does strip the opponent of his field advantage and resources. Second effect is World Breaker. While not that useful, it does heavily damage the opponent and when combined with the effect listed next, this creature becomes lethal. And to the final effect; Should Romanov Kaiser NEX leave the battle zone, the player Gets to cost trample an armored dragon or Romanov into the battle zone, chosen directly from the deck! If Romanov Kaiser NEX gets removed then you pull out something with speed attacker such as Bolshack Cross NEX, or pull out Romanov the 2nd, Demonic Eye Hierophant to cast Eternal Sign, that creature can do the direct attack for it and end the opponent instantly. As a result, it DOES have some removal resistance going for it. However, after talking about this creature's effect, here comes the main problem; They Gone Overboard. To evolve an Ultimate Evolution MAX creature, you need a base creature, an evolution creature, an ultimate evolution creature AND of course the Ultimate Evolution MAX creature. While there are cheap Ultimate Evolution Bait out there, if your opponent would see you evolve a creature over and over again without attacking, he WILL remove it because any sane player knows what you are up to. Alas, if you are playing against rush like Redzone, this won't work because your opponent will crush you. Overall, this is basically for fun duels only and please, never try to use this card in serious duels.... Additional Notes There was a secret heroes card version, which ironically had Zakira and Shobu in the same artwork. This is a reference to their temporary alliance against one final threat; . Category:Characters Category:Evolution Creature Category:Luna's Sun Geyser Category:Romanov Category:NEX Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Armored Dragon